Solo El Tiempo Dirá
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Este es un fic SakuraxShaoran... se que sale de mis comunes fics, pero sé que les gustará, es mi propio final de la historia antes de haber conocido el final original jeje


¡¡Hola!! Ehm… sé que esto se sale de mis normas comunes (o sea no es ni del tigre ni de DP jajaja) pero es algo que escribí hace como tres años, y lo hice antes de saber el final real, solo conocía el de la serie, así que si se parecen, perdonen jeje.

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece al grupo CLAMP.

**Solo El Tiempo Dirá**

Shaoran está en el aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo que lo llevará a Hong Kong, pensando en que respuesta le habría dado Sakura, cuando ella llega corriendo a despedirse, dándole a entender que ella también siente algo muy especial por él, tiempo después, él viaja a Tomoeda para ver un festival en el cual participará Sakura, y por azares del destino, ambos se unen en una hermosa obra de teatro, pero esta es saboteada por la carta que Clow había ocultado, afortunadamente Sakura detiene a la carta, y por fin logra confesar sus sentimientos a Shaoran, sin embargo, las circunstancias hacen que nuevamente se vuelvan a separar:

-que tengan un buen viaje.

-Gracias Daidouji; oye, Kinomoto… ¡me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo!

-a mí también me dio mucho gusto verte Mei Lin.

-bueno Shaoran, te espero en el avión.

-y yo iré a sentarme un rato. Hasta luego joven Li.

-adiós Daidouji. – ambas se apartan dejando a Sakura y Shaoran solos para que puedan hablar.

-bueno, parece que esto es el adiós, Shaoran.

-me temo que sí, Sakura… pero… -Shaoran toma la mano de Sakura y la atrae hacia él para abrazarla con mucho cariño –te prometo que algún día volveré, y desde ese día, no me volveré a apartar de tu lado nunca más.

-bueno… entonces, yo te estaré esperando aquí con mucho gusto, mi querido Shaoran… -Sakura corresponde al tierno abrazo de Shaoran.

Sakura y Tomoyo ven desaparecer el avión que lleva a Shaoran y Mei Lin de vuelta a Hong Kong:

-es hermoso ver despegar a los aviones cuando estos llevan a nuestros seres queridos ¿o no Sakura?... Sakura ¿pero que te sucede? –Tomoyo voltea a ver a Sakura, su mejor amiga, a quien se le partía el corazón mientras lloraba.

En el avión también había un muchacho que sentía despedazarse por dentro, y al igual que Sakura, Shaoran lloraba de dolor al pensar que jamás la volvería a ver.

Ya en su casa, Sakura regresa a su rutina normal, pero algo ha cambiado, las palabras dichas a Shaoran la hacen pensar aun más en él.

Ambos pasan por el mismo proceso de dolor: piensan en el otro, miran por la ventana como esperando ver al otro, se sienten solos aun rodeados de gente.

-vamos Sakura, anímate. Si él te dijo que volverá, entonces no te preocupes.

-… sé muy bien… sé que él me lo prometió Tomoyo, pero solo lo dijo para calmarme. Cuando Shaoran vino, me dijo que su madre ya tenía en mente a la persona que sería su prometida…

-…Sakura…

-es por eso que no tengo tantas esperanzas de que él regrese, solo tengo un poco de fe Tomoyo…

Mientras tanto, en Hong Kong hay un chico mirando por su ventana como caen las flores de los cerezos, las cuales le recuerdan algo muy valioso que dejó atrás:

-Shaoran, la comida ya está lista. Madre quiere que te levantes de ese sofá y que comas algo con nosotros.

-no tengo hambre hermana, por favor dile a nuestra madre que me siento mal y que me iré a dormir.

-¡sí que debes sentirte muy mal! Oye ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Últimamente estas muy callado y no dejas de mirar por la ventana, y si no, estás entrenando tú solo, ya no llamas a Mei Lin para que entrene contigo.

-es porque sé que ya he perdido a la persona más valiosa de mi vida. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella: las flores del jardín el cielo, la música, todo me la recuerda.

-bueno Shaoran, yo no puedo ayudarte con esto, tampoco nuestras hermanas, solo puedes recurrir a nuestra madre.

A la semana siguiente Shaoran recibe, de manos de Mei Lin, carta de Sakura y Tomoyo; Sakura le cuenta lo que había ocurrido desde que se fue, Tomoyo le mando una tarjeta que solo decía una frase: _"no puedo permitir que solo uno de los dos vuelva…"_

Aunque parece corta, Shaoran comprendió con claridad el significado de aquella frase, tan simple y a la vez tan llena de sentimientos y significado, Shaoran respondió a ambas cartas, su madre notó esto y habló con él:

-Shaoran…

-¿se le ofrece algo madre?

-sí, necesito hablar contigo. He notado que alguien te escribió una carta, y por esa razón… he decidido enviarte a vivir en donde vive tu prometida, es tiempo de que se conozcan, para que comiencen a llevar una relación formal.

-pero madre…

-no discutas Shaoran, debes respetar una orden.

-…sí… madre…

Shaoran no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar las órdenes de su madre; él no sabía con que persona lo iban a comprometer, de lo único que estaba seguro era que perdería a su amada Sakura.

Es el mes de vacaciones antes del ingreso a la secundaria, Shaoran ha empacado sus cosas para ir a conocer a la persona con la que se 

comprometería, no sabe nada al respecto, solo que este es un viaje del que no existe marcha atrás.

Al bajar del avión, Wad le informa que su prometida lo espera en la entrada del aeropuerto, al principio Shaoran siente una horrible presión en el pecho al saberse en la misma ciudad que la persona que más ama, sobre todo por el hecho de que no se le podrá acercar jamás, pero al llegar a la entrada, todas las personas desaparecen quedando solo ellos dos:

-… ¡Sakura!...

-… bienvenido… Shaoran… -dicho esto Shaoran suelta su equipaje y corre hacia ella para abrazarla con amor, depuse Wad le explica que su madre la ha seleccionado a ella como la prometida idónea para él.

El verano pasa lento, las clases pronto comenzaran, pero para Sakura y Shaoran, todo es tal y como debe ser, ya que el tiempo lo dictó así.

Espero les guste, pronto seguiré con el fic de DP, y ya estoy empezando a planear el fic de capítulos de El Tigre, también es probable que ponga algunos de Inuyasha que tengo. Se cuidan.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
